The Teacher
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: Harry Potter lives in a apartment with Ron Weasley. Hermione had run off to Hogwarts to get a job, while Harry visits her. But he and she don't know that they both- well, thats giving away to much. HPHG
1. Default Chapter

The Teacher

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry and Hermione, including anybody you notice, but I do own some of the characters._

Harry, Ron and Hermione were best friends in school. They did separate, even though they didn't plan to. Harry and Ron were roommates in a wizard apartment called _'Stay In'_.

They had lived there for 7 years since their graduation, and Hermione had run off to find work. She had said in the many first letters that she had sent Ron and Harry that she was looking for jobs in Hogwarts, and that how she might have a chance to work there. She also had mentioned how sorry she was that she couldn't stay with them, but the work in life was what Hermione had worked for.

Harry had put her letters in a drawer in he desk where he would answer her letters. He locked the drawer, since these letters were special to him. Harry had every day from now hoped that there would be more mails from Hermione, but she hadn't mailed in the last four years. Ron every night would say that Hermione was probably busy at her job, writing and making all those homework planners for her students.

Harry's heart had sank every time he had mentioned Hermione's job, since she got what she wished, when he had always dreamed to be an auror. Harry had forgotten it sometimes when Harry and Ron walked around _Stay In_ and had talked about things that went to muggles, Rita Skeeter, Voldermort, and animals. Ron had finally had enough courage to say Voldermort, since Harry told him the was nothing to worry about, if there was, Harry would tell him by the burning of his scar.

But all these walks and conversations had vanished, since all these subjects reminded him of Hermione. He never really realized how much he would miss her when the trio all left Hogwarts. But know he would just sit by the window, staring outside, trying to find Hogwarts in the blurred crowd.

"Hey, mate." Ron closed the apartment door behind him.

"What took you so long? You know how lonely it is here?" Ron laughed, but his ears turned red.

"Well. You've been so sad about Hermione-" Harry whimpered at the sound of her name.

"Sorry. About _her_, that I got you a butterbeer." Ron clunked a small bottle on the table and Harry drank the small remains Ron had left for him. When he finished he walked over to his bed, but first stared at himself in the mirror. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair stood on end as it always did.

"Maybe Hermione didn't forget you, since you still look fine to me." He muttered quietly. Ron had already gone to bed, since Harry heard the rustling of his sheets along with his snoring. When he made sure that Ron was sleeping, he sat in his bed, and let his head hit the wall._ You don't usually miss Hermione this much. Maybe your right. Maybe you love her. _A voice echoed through his head.

Then he walked out of his bed, and unlocked his draw where all of Hermione's letters laid. He took out a bottle of jinxed ink that Hermione had sent him. On the label Hermione's handwriting glittered in the dark, but he couldn't see it.

"_Lumos!_" He looked over at Ron, but he still slept on, stirring slightly. He started reading the note.

_Harry,_

_I know that you are not the most honest person, so this I sent you. It is a jinxed ink bottle which has invisible ink. When you write something, like a secret on paper, if it is true, the ink will return visible. No spell passes it but truth._

_All the love, _

_Hermione_

"Perfect." Harry whispered. Then he let his wand drift with his body as he faced the mirror. Then he grabbed his quill and wrote on the mirror carefully and quietly.

_Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger_

Harry smiled to himself as the ink became black and visible. He wiped of the ink, and went into his bed. He didn't realize that he had spent thirty minutes doing all this. He looked back at Ron, who still snored loudly. He realized something great. But his heart sank as he closed his eyes. He may love Hermione, but she still wasn't here.


	2. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry and Hermione, or anyone else you may _

_recognize, even though I do own some of the characters./_

The birds twittered freely in the air, and the smell of

fresh snow was coming. Today was the first day of winter. Harry woke up,

remembering the mirror and the ink. He was happy he found out that he

loved Hermione, but she still wasn't here. He dressed quickly and headed

for the kitchen. Ron was already up, but still in his pajamas. He was

making pancakes on the stove, yawning, and adding water to the mixture.

Harry decided he would rather make his own breakfast, rather than to eat

soggy, watery, pancakes. He waved his wand, and there stood a perfectly

well built sandwich. He walked over to the table and began to eat.

"Accio water glass!" And sure enough, the glass came flying towards

him. He began to drink and finished his sandwich. He was perfectly well

fed, and was as awake as a monkey. He looked himself in the mirror, and

thought of the other night. /Why don't you visit Hermione at Hogwarts?/

He asked himself. And pretty much it was a good idea. He took a quick

shower, combed his hair as best as he could, and headed out the door.

"Bye mate! I'll see you at five perhaps!" Ron gave Harry a quick wave

and Harry walked outside.

After he had arrived at Hogwarts, he walked around to the

great hall. He walked over to where Dumbledore's office stood, and he

walked up the staircase.

"Harry Potter. I thought I never would see you again." Dumbledore turned

around from the bookshelf he was facing.

"Professor Dumbledore. Uh - I'd like to see Hermione, please. Hermione

Granger? Isn't she working here?" He asked curiously.

"Ah. Yes. I thought you'd come for her. Now, come along now, she's the

new Transfiguration teacher." Dumbledore gave Harry a wink. "I think you

now where that is." Harry said bye and walked towards the classroom. The

school hadn't changed much. Some first and second years, and even

prefects pointed at Harry and his scar. They walked past eventually, and

he was quite happy none of them asked for autographs.

When he walked closer to Hermione's classroom, he heard her

stern voice from the door.

"Now, it's very important that your teacup does not have legs when you

try to transform your rats, or owls, or your frogs." Hermione's voice

came through clearer as he was nose-to-nose with the door. He opened the

door quickly, and found Hermione. Her hair in a tight bun, and a green

robes. She held out her wand while she was standing next to her wooden

desk, peeking her eyes over at some of the student's teacups.

There were many bewitched homework planners and quills,

along with a full supply of inkbottles on her desk just like Ron had

described them. There also were some old elf hats lying in a bucket by

her desk, also with elf scarfs, socks, and sweaters.

"Excuse me? How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry said. "I just wanted to see you again. You haven't

been mailing, so-"

"Oh my! Harry?" She threw her arms around Harry, and when she let go,

she beamed at him with the brightest smile. "You know, I really did want

to see you too. You see, I really want to take the defense against the

dark arts job, and you know so much about them, maybe you could help

me." She was still smiling.

"Sure. You know, our apartment isn't to far from Hogwarts, would you

like to come along for just a night?" He asked. "I'm sure Ron would be

happy, too." He smiled happily along with Hermione.

"Class, dismissed. You will two parchments on transforming animals into

teacups, along with an essay I want complete by tomorrow." Half of the

class groaned, while the other part of the class took their books and

headed towards the door.

"So… How have you been? And Ron, too?" Hermione asked.

"Great. Really great. I did miss you though. Why haven't you been

mailing?" He asked.

"I was SO busy!" She said laughing.

"You know, I really enjoy spending time with you again." Hermione sighed.

"Me, too." He admitted as well.


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but the plot. _

The man with the famous known scar and the jet black hair with those twinkling emerald eyes came home from Hogwarts as a very happy person at 9:00.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ron bellowed as Harry entered their apartment.

"Seeing – Seeing Hermione." He couldn't believe it. He actually saw Hermione after all those years again.

"I'm so happy for you, now why were you gone that long?" He asked ignoring the subject Harry had brought up.

"Seeing Hermione! Don't you care about her?"

"No, not after she never mailed me."

"She never mailed me either!"

"She's a lying idiot since she didn't have the heart!"

"She didn't have the time, but she did have a job."

"She had the time – turner! Why didn't she use it see us?"

"Never mind that, Ron."

"She used it to see some dead murderer, but not us!"

"Don't you go insulting Sirius. He wasn't a murderer, don't you remember? He's not dead, he can speak as long as he's behind the veil!"

"That story was from the loony bird. Hermione is an idiot not seeing us."

"SHE WAS BUSY! SHE HAD A LIFE! UNLIKE YOU! NOT EVERYBODY HAS LIFE ROUTINES LIKE YOU! SHE HAD A BOY – FRIEND!"

"Did she! I thought you loved her!"

"How do you know?"

"I know about that ink too, you know. How do you know she doesn't love you? Your just making you life a sad love story drama movie."

"You mind your own business!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Keep _your _bloody hands of Hermione!" Harry and Ron both shut the door to their rooms and Harry felt his lips pursing. Hermione was a perfectly good person. And Ron was the idiot, not Hermione.

"AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY STUFF!"

"WHY WOULD I TOUCH IT? HERMIONE SENT ALL YOUR BELONGINGS, DIDN'T SHE?" Harry kicked the couch, feeling his teeth gritting and the anger in his body steaming.

"**SHUT UP!**" Harry yelled, and Ron came back out, his ears red.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Potter."

"DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME WEASLEY!" Ron slammed the door behind him again, hard and fierce. Harry sighed, and let out one last kick onto the couch.


	4. The Everlasting Rose

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters. Nor do I the places._

Harry's stomach grumbled as he stared at the ceiling. Ron and him weren't friends anymore. He was – was, his friend. He had to do something.

"RON! RON! GET OUT HERE!" No response came. His eyes became wider as he stared at his clock. _It was two in the morning._ He opened the door to Ron's room, and opened his window, along with his curtains.

"Ron, wake up, wake up, Ron." Ron grumbled and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to - "

"I'm not-"

"**Apologize**." He interrupted.

"Oh. Well, me too." Ron turned around again and fell back asleep. Harry went back into his own bed and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Harry!" Ron shook a tired Harry back and forth.

"Argh… Umf…" Harry pushed himself out of the bed.

"Hermione mailed!" His face beamed as he flipped through the pages of her letter.

"Maybe we should get her a present." Harry said as he leaned over to read the letter with Ron. "To welcome her back, I mean, it says right there in the letter that she wants to visit us." Ron nodded.

"You go get the present. I'll make breakfast." Harry nodded and got his coat.

He walked until he reached a store.

"Finally." He muttered and got into the store.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" A man came up to him and nodded.

"I'd like to find a welcome back gift." The man rumbled in his pocket and took out his wand, as he waved it, a long line of gifts ran down to the end of the store.

"It goes down till isle 96." Harry thanked the man and grabbed a small package. On it, it read,

_For special lovers only, open the gift of happiness, _

_For you will find a small amount of tears,_

_That bring a witch and wizard together, and to bring them glee,_

_Open the gift, and only you will see._

Harry reached his hand for the piece of tape that kept the package together, until the same man came up to him.

"Excuse me, that gift wasn't a welcome back gift, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The man took the package with him and left. Harry turned around to look at the rest of the gifts. He finally took a card that was attached to a vase with flowers. Harry sighed, since he felt he was missing something.

"Excuse me, I need a gift to show someone they love them." Harry gulped and the man nodded. He took out his wand again and waved it.

"Goes down until line 147." The man left again and Harry headed down the isles. He picked out an always lasting _rose._ Harry smiled, paid, and went back home.

Ron was making sandwiches when Harry arrived, and he hurdled towards the bags when he opened the door.

"A card and flowers. And a rose?" Harry nodded, smiling.

"_An everlasting rose_, Ron. It's the gift from me to her." Harry said. Ron sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Hermione sent another owl. Saying that she'll be here by noon. What shall we cook?" Harry took out his wand and waved it. In front of him stood a perfectly well built pudding.

"Pudding? Hmm." Ron muttered.

After two hours, Ron was pacing, muttering, and very – very, panicky, and fidgeting with everything. Harry sat down on the couch and waited. Waited… waited… waited… The door knob turned……


End file.
